


Avid

by ChildishSadism



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I should be updating other fics, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Noctis loves it, all of them literally fuck him, but noctis is a slut for dick, rough sex tho, the chocobros fuck noctis, well not at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: Kink-meme prompt:Ok so, they changed the walking/running/sprinting animations between 20!Noctis and 30!Noctis, and ever since beginning the game I'd always though younger Noctis ran like he'd had a good, hard dicking, so it only makes sense that he'd stop running so strangely after being alone for 10 years.Tl;dr: I want younger Noctis having his ass tapped so hard he can't walk straight.It wasn't like he didn't want to make them happy and do as they wished, he truly did. The only issue came when they weren't able to stop themselves and made a complete mess out of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so, its a foursome, the bros fucking Noctis silly, because who wouldn't want to do that with this cute little prince near them.
> 
> When I say they all fuck him I mean that Noctis is pretty much a fuckhole in this long ass smutty fic. Don't expect the prince to tap anyone, he gets fucked through the whole thing. 
> 
> As always, forgive my fuck ups and crap english! I still hope you guys enjoy <3 Also, writing foursomes is fucking hard. Fuck me sideways.
> 
> Tumblr: https://demnocts.tumblr.com/ come whisper prompts in my ears, specially about Noctis bending over eue

Noctis should have been suspicious the minute Ignis opted for a light dinner and ignored his request for meat. Usually if he complained enough Ignis would eventually give in and cook what he wanted, but this time he insisted in the cold pasta dish and Noctis had to chew it down with a bitter taste, not because the dish was bad but because he wasn't able to get what he wanted. The second clue he should had noticed was when Gladio said yes to staying at a hotel without complaining. Usually Gladio would insist in camping, even if they had enough money for a cheap hotel he would always push them to stay in a heaven, which was fine once in a while but he just seemed to love it far too much. The biggest clue though, and the one that should have made him ask for his own room was when Prompto stopped taking pictures and mumbled something about how he wanted to save his battery for later, that was for sure something that didn't happen every day.

 

Noctis however was oblivious of what was being plotted behind his back, he was just happy to be able to sleep on a soft bed for the night. He was even able to call dibs in the bathroom first, which meant he could be a brat and use as much of the hot water as he wanted. He was still not used to the life outside Insomnia, and having limited hot water was for sure something he didn't particularly enjoyed. He took his twenty minutes shower without guilt, and walked out of the bathroom with his toothbrush still in his mouth. He needed to wash his clothes before even thinking about putting them back on. It was the reason why he was lazily walking around with only his underwear on.

 

The prince was so absorbed on his phone as he brushed his teeth that he didn't noticed how his friends were pretty much already half naked and making themselves comfortable on the clean beds. It wasn't until Noctis got an update for king's knight that he tried to get his friends attention, except he just ended up staring, not saying anything and letting the thick silence hang in the air. He considered his options then, the bathroom was still close and the window could break if he warped strike but then they were going to have to pay for the damage. Noctis nodded at his own decision and quickly turned, trying to hide back in the bathroom except a pair of arms around his waist pulled him on the bed and kept him in place. Noctis narrowed his eyes with childish spite as he glanced back at Gladio, his toothbrush still in his mouth.

 

“No...” Noctis said firmly as he pulled his toothbrush from his mouth and began to wave it accusingly. “Not gonna happen, nope. I'm too tired and sleepy.”

 

“It has been weeks since the last time we did it.” Gladio rolled his eyes, his hold on Noctis still firm even though Noctis' toothbrush was now lightly stabbing his arm.

 

“Cooooome ooooon! We need a break dude, I got turned into a frog last time! I think I deserve a reward too.” Prompto whined and draped himself on top of Noctis, clinging to him by holding onto his neck.

 

Noctis huffed in return and pushed on Prompto's face with one of his hands. “Get off, you still stink of sweat.”

 

“Rewards are always good for morale.” Ignis joined in this time, an amused smile on his lips.

 

“Of course you would say that!” Noctis rolled his eyes and squirmed to try to get free from the hold on his waist but the only thing he managed to do was to sink himself deeper against Gladio's chest. It was then that he noticed something else pressing against his back and Noctis' didn't have to guess what it was. He still couldn't help the dark blush that was slowly showing on his face.

 

The prince closed one of his eyes when Ignis's hand gently stroke his hair, brushing his wet bangs off of his face. The tender touches were only making the color on his face darker, and it was also slowly making him reconsider his decision. It was hard to lean away from Ignis's fingers, not when they were so slowly and carefully brushing his hair behind his ear, the fingertips caressing the soft skin and gently pressing against the shell of his ear. It drew out small shivers from him, and goose bumps were slowly showing on his arms. Noctis let out a soft noise, his childish glare still on his eyes as he looked away from Ignis and tilted his head away from his hand.

 

“Fine, but don't over do it.” Noctis mumbled quietly and hardly had any time to sulk. He was quickly flipped around on the bed ,and his underwear was being yanked off so fast he was sure he heard it ripping. So much for not over doing it, he should have known better.

 

Noctis arched his back as Gladio lifted his hips and spread open his legs, earning a whine from the prince as he fought the urge to kick him for being so rough. He was quickly distracted by Prompto, he was grinned and made himself comfortable behind the prince. He pulled him in so Noctis's back leaned against him, as his hands sneaked around his chest. Prompto hummed quietly and leaned in to kiss Noctis's cheek, his hands squeezed his chest and then pulled on his nipples. Noctis voice trembled, the moan leaving his throat quiet. Prompto was squeezing too hard and Noctis arched his body against the fingers, one of his eyes closing as he rubbed his lips together to keep himself from being too loud.

 

Noctis yelped loudly when his hips were yanked upwards, his head falling on Prompto's lap as he looked up just in time to see Gladio smirking at him before he dipped his tongue against his opening. He earned a loud moan from the prince and couldn't help himself but to smirk. Noctis closed his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip and letting out soft quiet noises as Gladio worked his tongue inside his ass, feeling as the wet muscle pushed inside of him without any issues. The wet feeling was odd and made him squirm, but it felt so good to be stretched like this. It was not enough to make him lose himself but enough to make him crave more.

 

A hand on his head was turning Noctis's attention towards Ignis and he couldn't help himself but to whimper as Ignis's cock was slowly pushed against his lips. The prince rubbed his lips together and licked the dry skin before opening his mouth and taking Ignis's member in his mouth. He closed his eyes and let Prompto's hand push his head further against Ignis' crotch until he was half choking with his cock. The prince was breathing heavily through his nose, his now half lidded eyes staring at Ignis. The pressure in his mouth was making him tear up but Prompto wasn't letting him pull back, he kept his head in place and even pushed further until his lips were around the base of Ignis's member and his face was buried against the coarse hair there.

 

Noctis let out a shaky moan, his instincts taking over as his mind started to shut down from pleasure and lust. He closed his eyes and placed one of his hands on Ignis's hips as he started to thrust his head back and forth, his mouth making quiet wet noises as he greedily began to suck on Ignis's cock from the base to the tip. All he could do was feel as the thick length filled his mouth and his nose took in the strong musk that belonged only to Ignis.

 

“Mhm, he's getting into it.” Gladio grinned watching as Noctis worked his mouth around Ignis's cock.

 

“When doesn't he?” Prompto nodded and let go of Noctis's head, his hands moving down to his chest once more to squeeze the plump skin and pull on it like before. He pulled until the soft nubs were hard underneath his fingertips. It was only then that he started to pinch the sensitive skin in between his fingers.

 

Noctis groaned and opened up his mouth around Ignis's member, drooling as he tried to arch against the touches on his chest, but then Gladio was pushing his tongue back inside his opening. He was just too good at it, he knew exactly where to push to have the prince moaning loudly and choking with the cock in his mouth. Noctis tilted his head back, panting loudly as he tried to fill his lungs with air again. Ignis's member was now pressing against his face, glistering with saliva and precum. He wanted to reach over and take it back in his mouth but his head was being turned to the opposite side and it was Prompto the one holding his dick against his mouth now. He didn't even had a chance to complain before the head was pressing against his lips and a hand on the back of his head was quickly forcing him to swallow the whole length in one go. Noctis coughed quietly, drool slowly covering his chin. He forced his throat to relax, and with a soft noise began to suck, his jaw feeling numb at this point.

 

It was taking so little for him to start losing himself, maybe it had been that long since the last time they did it, but for good reason. When the three would gang up on him like this Noctis was left exhausted afterwards, not to mention sore beyond anything else. He couldn't do this with all three of them very often, but when he did they wouldn't hold back at all. Noctis could still remember not being able to go to school for three days straight after one of their rough nights. It wasn't just the fact that he couldn't walk without feeling his legs trembling, but that he was still horny beyond anything else afterwards. It was like his body kept craving the attention and was more needy than usual, which only lead to his body being pushed to its limit until the prince was fully satisfied.

 

It was the reason why his mind couldn't fight them off for too long. He couldn't say no as Prompto began to fuck his mouth with shallow thrusts, and Ignis slowly guided his hand to stroke his cock. Worst of all was that it was so very difficult to focus in what he was doing when Gladio's tongue was constantly probing against his prostate, earning a low moan from him each and every time. He was squirming, slowly thrusting his hips against Gladio even if a pair of hands around his hips were trying to keep him in place.

 

Noctis almost whined when his head was pulled back and Prompto's cock slipped out, he was about to say something but then Ignis was pushing his own member back in his mouth, forcing him to take him whole as he began to thrust his hips without letting Noctis get used to it. The prince was choking, his eyes lightly rolling to the back of his head as thick saliva began to drip down his chin but he was still able to get enough air not to struggle. Ignis wasn't letting go of his head this time, thrusting his cock down his throat and forcing him to hold it in until Noctis's throat began to twitch and constrict. The prince was only then allowed to breathe again, his lungs quickly sucking in air before Prompto was moving again, this time only pushing the head inside his mouth. Ignis was soon joining to do the same, forcing Noctis' mouth wide open as his lips tried to stretch around the two members pushing against his mouth.

 

The way they were using him was for sure not what would be considered proper for his retainers, yet Noctis couldn't even bring himself to argue with them. He didn't care if he was being used and roughly played with, if anything it made him twitch in pleasure and he couldn't help himself but to thrust his hips against Gladio's mouth again, this time giving a needy moan. He was being good right now. He was stroking Ignis and Prompto, as they kept pushing their cocks against his mouth, it was only fair for him to get something in return. He wanted a reward too, for being so good right now. He whined quietly at Gladio, his eyes already tearing up from the pressure in his mouth.

 

“Mhm, the princess wants something?”

 

Gladio was smirking at him and Noctis couldn't help himself but to shudder and nod his head slowly. He wanted to feel better now, he wanted that lost feeling to come as his mind drifted into the clouds and his body became so soft and sensitive that it would make every single touch intoxicating and addictive. He needed it now, and he wanted to ask for it but every time he would try to open his mouth to speak, either Prompto or Ignis were thrusting inside his mouth, not letting him speak at all. But Gladio knew exactly what he wanted, and Noctis would have smiled if it wasn't because his mouth was busy. Gladio was spreading out a thick coat of lube on his opening, pushing his fingers just enough to get the slippery liquid inside as well.

 

Noctis tried to brace himself for what was coming, knowing fully well what it would do to him but he failed miserably. He tilted his head back and let out a small scream when Gladio pushed his whole member inside of him. He was panting heavily, his back arching perfectly as he held tightly onto the bed sheets. It was just too much, he felt so full and his stomach was twitching and his insides were burning hot. Even his hips were quivering and he couldn't control his body at all. Gladio was just to big inside of him, he felt like he was stretching him to the brim, he wanted to tell him to wait but the only thing he could do was moan. The weak little noises leaving his mouth sounded nothing like a protest and so Noctis was not surprised when Gladio held onto his hips and began to quickly fuck his asshole without giving him any type of break.

 

“A-ah, w-wait...G-gladio....nh!” Noctis couldn't even finish what he was trying to say as another loud moan interrupted him. It was too late for him to even try to summon the will to say anything. It was even harder to even try to speak when Ignis was pushing his cock back in his mouth, thrusting his hips along with Gladio. It was so much, the pressure in his mouth and in his ass, the way his tongue felt so sensitive now, almost as sensitive as his insides with each thrust Gladio would give him. He couldn't bring himself to think about anything, just the pleasure that was slowly taking over his whole body and his will to complain.

 

He wanted Gladio to fuck him until his ass was twitching open, until he could feel how it couldn't close and cum was pouring out. He wanted nothing else but to have Ignis and Prompto cum in his mouth, filling him up even further. He was twitching in pleasure as Prompto pulled on his hair and turned his head towards him again, his cock being shoved down Noctis's throat right away for the prince to suck and swallow. He couldn't leave Prompto behind after all, he had to let the three of them have their fun equally.

 

Noctis couldn't think about what he was doing any more, it was like his body was acting on its own now as he kept being played with and used. He would arch against every single touch, even if Prompto was pinching too hard on his nipples and his thrusts were too rough in his mouth. He couldn't do much as his body became softer, more willing, so very sensitive that he was easier to manhandle. Noctis's head would turn easily as Ignis and Prompto took turns fucking his mouth, his asshole was now sucking in Gladio's cock, pulling him closer and begging to be fucked until he couldn't move.

 

The prince could do it, he could easily keep up with his friends and a small smile was spreading on his lips as he tightened his body around Gladio's cock, earning a groan from him. They needed to hurry up, they wanted them to cum already. He wanted to feel Gladio's cum filling his hole and he wanted Prompto and Ignis to coat his mouth with their seed. He wanted it all and he whined quietly, feeling so spoiled and nice, he even let his knees gently rub against Gladio's hips, and his hands were now stroking the members near his mouth as he kept taking them in his mouth. Now, he wanted them to cum now, and as if his eyes were telling his words he got what he wanted.

 

Noctis let out quiet content noises as Prompto came in his mouth, Ignis following right after. The two of them pushing the head of their cocks against Noctis' mouth, giving the prince what he wanted as he greedily swallowed their cum and even tilted his head to show them his cum filled mouth. He stuck out his tongue, letting them see as their release was pooling down in his mouth and mixing with his saliva. He smiled then and swallowed everything, licking his lips as he leaned in to lick his cocks clean. Gladio couldn't hold on any longer, not after seeing Noctis acting like that, not after the prince became so lewd and willing. Gladio groaned and let out a deep moan as he came inside the prince, and Noctis only tightened in return, milking him dry as he took what Gladio was giving him with the same smile on his lips.

 

“Nice cream pie your highness.” Gladio teased him and reached over to stroke Noctis' cheek.

 

“Dude, I forgot my camera. Fuck, I should have taken a picture of that.”

 

“And you were so eager to save up battery for tonight.” Ignis chuckled and let his fingers gently stroke Noctis's hair.

 

Noctis almost forgot what was happening, his mind blanking out for a minute but a pair of arms were lifting him up and he was now sitting on top of Ignis, his back against his chest. A soft mewl left his mouth as he leaned his body against Ignis, feeling so lazy right now. He couldn't even do anything as fingers slowly began to push inside of his ass again, stretching him out even further as cum crawled out from his hole. He was whimpering quietly, burying his face against Ignis chest as the fingers kept working in his ass. He was being stretched so much, he could feel the fingers being shoved until knuckles were pressing against his assring and even then the digits were trying to push even further as more were slowly added in.

 

“You did a number on him.” Prompto rolled his eyes and looked over at Gladio, his fingers easily scissoring Noctis's ass until he was spreading them out as much as he could.

 

“Well, that's what he wanted, his ass was just asking to get fucked...” Gladio shrugged with a satisfied smile. “You know he gets greedy for dick after he gets into it.”

 

Noctis wanted to glance back and see what they were doing, but then Gladio's hand was rubbing the back of his neck. The simple touch relaxed his body right away as he closed his eyes and slowly began to rock his hips against the fingers. He was drifting off, his eyelids feeling heavy and tired, and he was sure he was going to fall asleep if they kept going like this. It wasn't until Noctis felt something thicker and bigger pushing against his opening that he bother to open his eyes again. He whined and leaned further against Ignis, acting like a brat now that he was able to taste a bit of sleep. He could be a pain and squirm away, he could try to crawl away and hide under the blankets but hands were holding onto his hips again, keeping him in place as if they knew what he was plotting.

 

Noctis let out a shaky moan as Prompto pushed inside his body, the slow thrusts feeling so very different from before. It was probably because his ass was slippery with lube and cum now, but his mind was to numb to think about it. Noctis leaned his head against his shoulder, soft noises leaving his lips until his body went stiff when he felt something else nudging against his opening. He lazily shook his head, knowing what was coming and began to push against Ignis's chest but it was too late. The hands holding on his waist kept him in place, and slowly Ignis was pushing against his entrance as well. It was so much, he felt so full and his insides were twitching non-stop, burning hot and trying to push out the two members just to then suck them in. He was going to break, if they kept going like this there was no way he was going to be able to move tomorrow.

 

The prince groaned loudly and let out a shaky breath as Ignis finally was able to push inside of him. Noctis was panting heavily, wide awake now that the two of them were inside. It was a lot, so much, his insides were convulsing and and twitching non-stop. It felt so odd, and his tummy felt funny. He wanted to know how it was possible for his ass to stretch that much without tearing, but he guessed it was just due to how they prepared him and stretched him so much before hand. But having the two like this, it was drifting his mind away again, his eyes were rolling back and as his hips began to squirm the two began to move.

 

“Come on Noct, if I remember well you were able to take the two of us without issues before.” Ignis was right, Noctis couldn't deny that, but before they used to have sex more often and now it wasn't like that anymore. He wasn't able to have sex with all of them together that much anymore, and when he did it with each one individually it was quick and straight to the point. Ignis would always get him in the shower and Noctis would end up on the cold tile with his cheek pressing against the floor as he was taken and fucked from behind. Gladio was less shy about it, and during long rides he would pull Noctis over and fuck him against the car seat, not caring if they were seen. Hell, the big guy seem to enjoy putting up a show. Prompto would wait until they were camping and ready to sleep. He would pull Noctis close to himself, nuzzling his face against his back as he slowly lowered his pants and began to finger fuck him. He would stretch him out just enough and use plenty of lube before thrusting inside of him. Noctis had to be very quiet so he wouldn't disturb Ignis and Gladio.

 

It was different now, he wasn't as used to it anymore and his body was tensing up but he was forcing himself to relax. He wanted this, after so much fighting he needed a break too. He wanted to be spoiled again and fucked until he couldn't think about anything but cumming. He took in a shaky, deep breath and ignored how his body was jerking on its on and instead spread open his legs, holding them by resting his hands on his thighs. The noises leaving his mouth wouldn't stop, even as he started tearing up from the pleasure. He needed them to start moving now, he wanted to feel the rough friction and be stretched to his limit like when Gladio would push all five of his fingers in his hole and he was left panting and drooling in pleasure.

 

“M-move, p-please, move.” Noctis' voice was soft, his lips trembling after every word. He was biting down on his bottom lip, his body arching as he leaned his arms on the bed to support himself. He couldn't even wait for Ignis and Prompto, the prince was slowly rocking his hips back and forth, letting out a low whimper when Ignis's member slipped out.

 

“Don't start with your greedy shit, you know they can't do it if you move...” Gladio was lightly tugging on his hair, his hand turning Noctis' head as he pushed his cock in his mouth. “Distract yourself, princess.”

 

Noctis narrowed his eyes, glaring at Gladio with a soft noise before he slowly lowered his teeth on his cock, but a rough pulling on his hair kept him from biting. He huffed and closed his eyes, his mouth going slack once more to swallow Gladio's member, the promise of a bite gone. He specially pushed it aside when Ignis guided his cock back inside his opening, pushing inside once more as he began to thrust his hips, not risking Noctis trying to move his body again.

 

“S-shit, its so tight. We gotta do this more often so it doesn't get like this.” Prompto complained and dug his fingers against the skin of Noctis' waist, pulling him closer as he buried himself further inside the prince. Prompto waited for Ignis to find an even rhythm and once he was sure he did, he wasted no time to start rolling his hips, his lips pressing on a thin line as he shuddered in pleasure.

 

“So, what you are trying to say is that we should have the princess loose and ready for whenever we wanna stuff him like this?” Gladio raised a brow, his hand guiding Noctis's head as he forced him to take his whole member in his mouth.

 

“I doubt he'll agree to that.” Ignis sighed quietly, trying to control his voice as he began to move his hips a bit faster, his body just not being able to hold back much longer, not when Notics was starting to squeeze their cocks together, urging them to move faster.

 

“He always likes to act like he doesn't like it but then he's spreading his legs and asking for more, so I doubt he'll protest much.” As if to prove his point Gladio held onto Noctis's head, shoving his cock down his throat and keeping it there so the prince had troubles breathing.

 

“Well, it isn't like we haven't done it before.” Prompto mumbled quietly, his concentration leaving him as he leaned in on top of Noctis, holding his body just above him.

 

Noctis wanted to say something in return. He truly did but Gladio was still holding his head, keeping his cock filling his mouth and not moving at all. He was just gagging him with his member, not letting him move at all. He wasn't letting Noctis move his head, nor was he thrusting his hips. He was just holding on his head with both of his hands keeping his thick member stuffing Noctis's mouth as Ignis and Prompto fucked him together. Noctis could feel his stomach twitching, and it felt so odd, his inner walls tightening and then loosening right away, not letting him get used to the feeling of having two cocks inside his asshole. It was slowly driving him towards the edge, his nerves were on fire and he just felt so sensitive, even Gladio's cock twitching in his mouth was bringing soft noises from down his throat. He couldn't move and his half lidded eyes were clouded and lost in pleasure, hardly staying open as his body tightened up, and then he was choking with Gladio's cock. He was trying to breath as Prompto's cock began to roughly thrust against his prostate, while Ignis kept his asshole stretched in a way that it was just making him need more, want more.

 

The prince felt his release coming, his eyes rolling back while his eyelids flickered. He was trying to pull his head back, his moans cutting off against Gladio's as he tried to scream. Noctis smacked Gladio's stomach, and quickly tilted his head back. He got free from his hold and let out a loud moan that turned into a scream as he came. He was leaning his head back against Ignis's shoulder, his body melting in between the two as he arched his back and pushed his ass against them. He couldn't even see right anymore, his vision was blurry and his body wasn't really responding to him anymore. He was drowning with his orgasm and didn't have it in him to fight at all when he was manhandled again, this time he was turned so he was facing Ignis, his cock still buried inside of him as Noctis leaned his forehead against his chest. He did nothing but to let out soft, little mewls as Prompto pushed back inside of him, this time holding onto his hips and thrusting as fast as he could.

 

Noctis's hips were numb, and his ass was hot and still sending waves of pleasure through his body. The two were not holding back anymore, fucking him at their leisure as Noctis could do nothing but to take it, his body still lost in the mist of his orgasm. He was clinging to Ignis, panting against his chest until his head was turned once more and Gladio was rubbing his cock against his face, pushing the head on his lips and stroking his cock at the same time. He was slowly thrusting his member against his face, letting the whole length rub against his cheek as he kept using his hand.

 

“Keep making that face Noct, good fuck-boy.” Gladio hissed, stroking his cock faster and keeping Noctis's face against his member, pushing his head deep against his groin until Noctis mouth was against his balls and he could feel those soft lips against the sensitive skin there.

 

Prompto was the first one to cum. He hugged Noctis from behind, his arms tightly around his waist as he leaned on top of the prince. He thrust his hips faster and harder, riding out the last bit of his orgasm with a low moan. He didn't pull out, he stayed as he was, letting Ignis cum next as he reached for Noctis's ass, squeezing the soft skin and pulling him closer so he could dig his cock inside of him as much as he could. Ignis was moaning on his ear, filling him up and thrusting his hips as he reached the peak of his release. Noctis's insides were twitching again, cum filling his insides and causing him to shiver until he was weakly moaning against Gladio's cock, his face lost in pleasure and not even noticing when something hot and wet was splashing against his face. Gladio finally came on Noctis's face, thick ribbons of cum covering the prince's lips, nose and cheeks.

 

Noctis couldn't even move a finger at this point. The three were moving around him, easily pulling away and laying him on the bed with his face resting against the warm sheets. He was still trembling and his ass was so stretched it was twitching non-stop and gaping, cum slipping out. He wanted to move, to at least roll over and hide the lewd display but his body would only jerk a little bit in response, and even that was too draining for him.

 

“Shower time for me.” Prompto stretched with a satisfied noise, and turned with trembling legs to get in the bathroom.

 

“Well, sounds to me like we still got time for another round, while blondie showers and we wait for our turn.” Gladio lightly spanked Noctis's ass, earning a hissing noise from the prince.

 

Noctis shook his head with a soft whine, his body slowly responding as he got on all fours and tried to crawl, but Gladio's fingers were digging inside him already. The long fingers caused him to moan as his arms gave up on him and he fell face first back on the bed with his ass high in the air. He glanced back, and watched as Gladio spread open his fingers and shoved them deeper inside his hole causing Noctis's thighs to rub together in anticipation, his toes curling up against the sheets. He didn't have any energy to protest and quite honestly he didn't want to, his ass was still twitching for more and his head was still high in the clouds, making him want nothing else but to be fucked again. He didn't have to wait long this time, Gladio was quickly on top of him, mounting him and pushing his cock back inside his ass. He was faster this time, fucking the prince with whatever energy he had left, not letting Noctis move at all as he kept him pinning against the bed with just his body.

 

Noctis rubbed his lips together, his body weakly moving along with Gladio. He felt boneless and his skin was just so sensitive even the sheets felt good against his warm skin. The way Gladio's fingers were digging against his hips was enough to make him whimper and arch against his touches. He just felt so drained and weak, but it was making everything so much better. The prince was panting, and his half lidded eyes were fighting to stay open. He wanted to cum and he could feel his cock twitching as precum leaked out. He was so close again, so close but then Gladio's hand was reaching down in between his legs, squeezing the base of his cock and keeping him from cumming.

 

“You don't get to do that, not until we are all done.”

 

And Noctis shook his head, whining and squirming against Gladio's hold, trying to pry his hand off of his cock but it wouldn't budge. Noctis's weak struggles were nothing to him, and he didn't let him cum. He didn't let him cum at all, but he kept thrusting his hips against him in the same quick and violent way, his thighs slapping against Noctis's ass with each thrust. Noctis didn't care about how he was being roughly used. He wanted to cum, he needed to. Even having a dry orgasm wouldn't be enough right now, but the hand was now not only squeezing the base of his cock but his balls as well, making it impossible for the prince to try anything. Gladio groaned against his neck, his release filling him once more as he roughly pulled out and let go of Noctis's cock, leaving the prince squirming and grinding his hips against the sheets to try to find release. A slap on his ass had him jerking and whimpering loudly, his head shaking as he tried to reach down to stroke his cock but then Ignis was pulling his hips towards the edge of the bed.

 

Noctis squeaked loudly as Ignis dragged his lower body, twisting him so he was laying down on his side. Ignis was holding one of his legs in the air, and keeping the other in between his own as he guided his cock back inside the warm opening. The prince felt his body jerking and twisting, cum quickly crawling out from his opening as Ignis's member pushed inside. Just like this, like this he could cum now, and with that in mind he let out a weak moan that quickly turned into a hiss when Ignis' hand gripped the base of his cock like Gladio had before. He shook his head, whining and squirming with new tears running down his cheeks. It wasn't fair, he wanted to cum too, he needed too. He could feel how swollen and hard his member was, he needed to cum too, it wasn't fair.

 

“You starting to whine like a girl Noctis, if you keep going at it like that they are going to think we got some cheap whore from the streets.”

 

But Noctis didn't care about that at all, he couldn't even glare at Gladio for saying messed up stuff like that. He was at the edge of cumming again and he couldn't. He was having another dry orgasm, his body twitching as he arched and let out a loud moan that turned into a scream. He just felt so good, but he still couldn't reach the peak of his orgasm. He couldn't struggle anymore, he didn't even have the strength to claw at Ignis hand as he kept a tight grip on his cock. He wanted to keep whining but it turned into nothing but quiet mewls that hardly had any energy behind them. All he could do was feel as Ignis kept thrusting inside of him, fucking him without stopping even once. By now Gladio disappeared in the bathroom and Prompto was whistling as he played with his phone and flopped down on the bed just near Noctis.

 

Ignis filled him with his cum for the second time and gently bit on the skin on Noctis's thigh, keeping his legs spread wide open as he did. He carefully lowered Noctis's legs again, leaving the prince hanging from the corner of the bed. Noctis's knees where on the floor and his upper body was still on the bed, his knees trembling as they tried to keep him up. He still needed to cum, he wanted to cum. He needed it, and with a weak noises he reached back to push his own fingers inside his loose hole, his other hand stroking his cock as he did so. He finger fucked himself against the bed, thrusting his hips slowly, but it just wasn't enough. He needed more. The prince whimpered and was hardly able to crawl back on top of the bed, but once he did he was moving towards Prompto straddling his hips as he sat on top of his lap.

 

“Woah, Noct, hold on. I just took a shower and you stink of cum...” Prompto wrinkled his nose, but still grinned as the prince clouded eyes stared at him with need. He was grinding his hips against Prompto already, his body twitching. “Alright but turn around.”

 

Noctis did as he was told and he turned around so his back was facing Prompto, his body almost falling back onto the bed as he did so. Prompto spread his legs, letting Noctis lay down in between them while the prince's ass pressed firmly against his crotch.

 

“Fuck, your ass is so loose and you are dripping cum.”

 

Noctis could only wiggle in response, knowing fully well he looked like a mess right now, and yet he could feel Prompto slowly guiding his cock back inside his ass, thrusting in slowly before he squeezed his asscheeks and pulled his hips closer.

 

“Come on Noct, you are the one that wants it.” Prompto sighed and leaned his head against his headboard, slowly thrusting his hips before roughly squeezing the skin on Noctis's ass again to get him to move. The prince slowly began to move his hips, not even knowing how he was able to even manage to do this but he was doing it. He was rocking his hips back and forth, his hand now stroking his swollen cock, trying to reach the same level of pleasure as before. He was drooling on the sheets, his eyes hardly open as he kept moving his body unconsciously, trying to reach his orgasm. He wanted to move faster, he wanted to ride Prompto's cock until his asshole was twitching and sucking in his member like it always would, but at this point he was just so drained all he wanted was to cum. He just wanted to cum, and as Prompto's cock kept thrusting inside of him, brushing against his prostate and filling him up, he could feel himself reaching the edge again.

 

Ignis and Gladio were done showering now, and they were finishing up and getting ready for bed. They would ask Prompto something once in a while but he would reply with short answers or a grunt, his fingers busy on his phone as he took pictures of Noctis back, making sure to take a picture of the way his asshole was swallowing his cock before just flat out switching the setting to record the prince. He was slowly rubbing Noctis's back, gently gripping his waist before moving lower to spread him open to record the sore and abused red opening that was still greedily taking in his cock. Noctis couldn't do anything to stop him. He could only moan quiet and arch his back, giving Prompto the perfect angles that he wanted.

 

Noctis screamed against the sheets as he finally came, his asshole quickly tightening around Promptos' member, sucking him and trying to milk him dry as he kept thrusting his hips, riding out his orgasm as much as he could. He was whimpering in pleasure, his mouth drooling as he felt Prompto cumming as well, the hands on his waist tightening and pulling him closer until he was being stuffed with cum once more. The prince let out a soft noise when Prompto slowly pushed him off and let him lay down on the bed, his body feeling so worn out and sore he couldn't even get his toes to move.

 

“He's a mess.” Gladio gently tapped Noctis's cheek and was not surprised when the prince only squirmed in response.

 

“I think he looks cute like that! We should totally leave him like this for the night.” Prompto chipped in and kissed Noctis's forehead.

 

“I don't think that's a good idea, he could catch a cold.” Ignis shook his head, resting his hands on his hips.

 

“Oh coooome ooon! We hardly get to mess with him anymore, I miss it.” Yeah, Prompto was acting like a brat himself but he was totally right this time.

 

“Fuck it, let the princess be a cum dump for tonight. I feel he deserves it for being a brat earlier.” Gladio shrugged his shoulder and walked over to the couch, already claiming it as his own since there was no way he was going to sleep with Noctis like that.

 

“Fine, but tomorrow we have to clean up the whole mess.” Ignis rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed.

 

Prompto grinned and kissed Noctis's forehead again, gently turning him so he was laying down on his chest before giving him a pillow. He glanced back at Ignis and Gladio making sure they weren't looking before turning his attention back to Noctis, and with a grin he lazily shoved four of his fingers back inside the prince stretching him to his limit before quickly pulling his fingers out, leaving Noctis' hole gaping once again as cum began to drip down. Noctis could only let out a soft noise in return, his eyes already closed as he fought back the need to have something back in his ass.

 

“Good night!” Prompto stole another quick kiss and then left to sleep next to Ignis. The prince couldn't fully fall asleep now, all he could do was squirm and whimper, feeling empty again and craving the touches from before.

 

There was no way in hell they were going to be able to leave the hotel tomorrow, even less, there was no way Noctis was even going to be able move off the bed, not when his legs were still trembling and his hips felt numb and cold. The prince was for sure not going to be able to walk for a couple of days, and even after he was probably going to be limping his way around.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, that happened <3


End file.
